candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Mellow Marshmallow
- | characters = Marshmallow People | champion = Flashy Fashionista | new = N/A | released = | difficulty = Hard - Very hard | previous = Luscious Lagoon | next = Siberian Sorbet }} Mellow Marshmallow is the 71st episode of Candy Crush Saga and the second episode of World Fourteen. This episode was released on July 1, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Flashy Fashionista. Story Before episode: Tiffi spreads sprinkle on Marshmallow People's hair to make new makeover for them. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Nothing new is added. Guide Levels It has eight somewhat hard-hard levels: 1043, 1045, 1046, 1048, 1049, 1051, 1052, and 1053, and the notorious insanely hard level: 1050. The rest of the levels are rated easy-somewhat easy, and medium. Overall, this is a hard-very hard episode and is even harder than the previous episode, Luscious Lagoon. |Level type 2 = |Level type 3 = |Level #1 = 1045|Level #2 = 1048|Level #3 = 1053}} Gallery TabberCSS |-| Story= Ep71.PNG|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1041 Reality.png|Level 1041 - |link=Level 1041 Level 1042 Reality before.png|Level 1042 - (Before Candies Settle)|link=Level 1042 Level 1042 Reality after.png|Level 1042 - (After Candies Settle)|link=Level 1042 Level 1043 Reality.png|Level 1043 - |link=Level 1043 Level 1044 Reality.png|Level 1044 - |link=Level 1044 Level 1045 Reality.png|Level 1045 - |link=Level 1045 Level 1046 Reality.png|Level 1046 - |link=Level 1046 Level 1047 Reality.png|Level 1047 - |link=Level 1047 Level 1048 Reality.png|Level 1048 - |link=Level 1048 Level 1049 Reality.png|Level 1049 - |link=Level 1049 Level 1050 Reality.png|Level 1050 - |link=Level 1050 Level 1051 Reality.png|Level 1051 - |link=Level 1051 Level 1052 Reality.png|Level 1052 - |link=Level 1052 Level 1053 Reality before.png|Level 1053 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1053 Level 1053 Reality after.png|Level 1053 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1053 Level 1054 Reality.png|Level 1054 - |link=Level 1054 Level 1055 Reality before.png|Level 1055 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1055 Level 1055 Reality after.png|Level 1055 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1055 |-| Champion title= Champion 71th.png|Champion title Episode 71 completed! Mobile.png|Episode 71 completed (Mobile) Trivia *The episode's pathway is similar to that of Candy Clouds (Episode 67)'s pathway. *This is the eighth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *If you look at the background closely, Odus silhouette is on top of the mountains. *This is the 28th episode in which there is no text in the story. *This episode's second word, "Marshmallow", was previously used as the first word for Marshmallow Mountains and Marshmallow Madness. It is also the first time that the first word of one episode is the same as the second word of another episode. *Candy Orders which require special candy combinations make a return in this episode after last appearing in Truffle Terrace (level 870). *This episode breaks the trend of having no cake bombs. *This episode continues the trend of having no timed levels or moves levels. *It also continues the trend of having no UFOs and having candy frogs. *This is the first episode to start with an ingredients level since Chewy Citadel. *After this episode is released, candy cascades were reset on mobile devices (version 1.56). In other words, they function the same as the one in Facebook. *This is the 6th episode where the episode color is red, fifth was Fudge Fjord, fourth was Marmalade Meadow, third was Cereal Sea, second was Sour Salon, and the first was Holiday Hut. *This episode contains a Hell's Cluster of levels 1043-1054. *The release date of this episode is close to the date at which Vietnam changed from the Democratic Republic of Vietnam to the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, which was on July 2, 2015. Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:World Fourteen Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes